


Dishonest Mistake

by CsillaDream



Series: In another life... [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bribery, Crushes, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, School Project, just high school students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsillaDream/pseuds/CsillaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Sugawara Koushi does something stupid and wishes to hide forever from it | Suga's version of "Honest Mistake"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dishonest Mistake

Koushi could easily trace every bad decision he's ever made back to the same source: Oikawa Tooru. His childhood friend. One he often wondered, why on Earth he continued to let the brunet convince him into doing such crazy stunts?

"I've never showing my face ever again," He groaned as he lazily attempted to suffocate himself by shoving his face into his confines of his hoodie.

Not even Asahi's, his best friend, chuckle could pull him from his stupor: "I'm sure if you're honest about it, he'll underst-"

"I bribed my teacher into giving us such a romantic scene for the sole purpose of kissing the guy I've been crushing on since high school began! How could anyone," seeing Asahi's mouth open in a retort, Koushi quickly added: "Noya doesn't count..."

The ash blond's head fell again into his bundled-up hoodie before he groaned again, "My first time being in close to him and I screw it up by kissing him,"

"But didn't he kiss you back?"

Koushi's head flew up defensively, giving a stern glare that was enough to turn his friend into a scardy-cat, as he added: "He only did that because he's a good student... not because he enjoyed it... or anything..." his voice quickly losing strength.

The bell rung, letting them know it was time to return to class. Brushing off the dust off of his slacks from sitting on the roof, Koushi stood to collect his garbage. The duo slowly walked down the stairs, meeting up with Oikawa, who seemed to hold a dangerous gleam in his eyes upon seeing them.

"Guess what I heard~" He sang airily.

Rolling his eyes, the ash blond knew better than to _not_ indulge his childhood friend in his antics but at the same time: it was also dangerous _to_ indulge in them.

"What did you hear?"

"Apparently there's a flustered little birdie, running around looking for you, Kou-chan~"

Yup, definitely dangerous to indulge in his childhood friend's antics.

Not even the classroom could offer Koushi haven from Oikawa's teasing about Daichi running around looking for him. Why? Was he mad at him? Did he find out about his pleas to their English teacher? If he had then Koushi's high school life was over. He would have to become a hermit, only able to the house for food while donning an awful disguise.

* * *

The moment the bell ending their classes for the day rang, Koushi was out of his seat and rushing out the door before either Oikawa or Asahi could follow him. Of course because he would have to _pay_ for his actions, he was stepping outside his classroom when he came face-to-face with the object of his teasing. Sawamura Daichi.

He looked slightly out-of-breath, as if he had ran the whole way here. The ash blond barely got "Sawamura-san" out of his mouth before he heard his two friends making their way towards them.

So before he could provide Oikawa more fuel to tease him about, Koushi grabbed Daichi's wrist and dragged him away. Away from Oikawa's teasing gaze. Unfortunately he chose the most cliche spot to drag his crush to: the roof. What was he a character in a shoujo manga?

"This is about our performance... right, Sawamura-san?" It was the only reason he could think of as to why Daichi was searching for him.

As memory of their kiss floated back to the forefront of their minds, Koushi indulged in the sight of a nervous Daichi as the other tried to find his words: "Um, well yeah... Listen Sugawara-san, I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I got way too into our performance and accidentally kissed you passionately,"

Okay so that was the last thing the ash blond expected to come out of his crush's mouth.

Guilt bubbled up inside Koushi, but the urge to make Daichi smile again was stronger thus instead of telling his crush the truth, he opted for: "Well our performance _did_ give me the grade I needed to keep my GPA so," he drew out the last syllable earning Daichi's attention, "it worked out for the best. The kiss, I mean"

It wasn't a complete lie, his English grade was dragging his GPA down and their performance did make his grade jump from C to a B.

The relief that spread across Daichi's face was enough to cause Koushi's heart to speed up. Okay so maybe he could tell him the truth. Someday.


End file.
